


The Times They Are A-Changing

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: beware_walkers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou Shalt Not Kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times They Are A-Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 101.  
> Written for LJ's beware_walkers community for the prompt "Commandment"

Rick follows the trail of beaten down grass, alert even as he remembers happier times in the park. Taking Carl to the wading pool on the south side as a toddler; huddled with Lori under blankets listening to blues at the bandshell. Times when he’d thanked God for the blessings he’d been given.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” he says before the gunshot shatters the stillness. He waits until the walker slumps forward before holstering his pistol, then scrubs a hand unsteadily over his jaw.

Thou shalt not kill. Rick figures it won’t be the last commandment he breaks.


End file.
